Am I Nothing?
by AngelicBubbles
Summary: "Leave, I've gotten rid of you, now you are nothing." His scarf blowing behind him while he gripped his faucet with pride. "Am I nothing?" OneShot!


Death took its toll over my family, its unholy grasp clutching onto my father as I see him lay on his bed motionless. A cold breeze comes into the room, as I stay watching him in his deep sleep. This winter that has begun has also wrapped its icy fingers over my heart, as it engraves into my heart the utter numbness I feel, a small smile comes across my lips. My father he always smiled…never once did I ever see him frown and make a wrinkle come across his forehead…he's told me, " you use so many muscles on you face to frown…when you only use one to smile."

Narrator POV

"W-Why?" She said while looking down, a smile still on her face…"W-Why did he have to die?" Her mother stood at the door way looking at her daughter with great fear and sadness. She stood quietly and didn't respond to her only looking at her. The young girl turned to her mother and looked at her, the mother saw the anger in her daughter's eyes and the sadness behind them as well, yet she smiled. Her mother took a step backwards and stayed as quiet as the dead. Her daughter at this moment stayed quiet and only looked at her, letting the tears stream down her face, yet she still kept the smile on her face. The cold Russian wind came blowing in through the window of this room and blown over the father's face and then at the young girls face.

The mother opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, the daughter turned to her dead father and held onto his cold unmoving hand. "F-Father…" she whispered as she lowered her head near his, "y-you were so s-strong…h-h-how could this have h-happened…how?" she spoke through silent sobs and she kept her head close to his letting her tears hit his face, streaming down onto the bed where he lay. Her mother stood and watched, she knew not what to say to her, she just bowed her head and turned away, allowing her daughter to mourn over her fallen husband.

"My blood is on your hands…" a soft voice whispered into her ear as she kept walking down the hall. The Mother opened the door and walked into the winter snow, allowing her hair to fall softly over her eyes. "Your point?" She spoke softly into the wind, the voice responded in the same soft whispery voice, "why? Why do you wish to break our daughter…by destroying me?" The mother stayed with a blank expression looking down to the floor, the wind began to blow against her face as she stood there motionless in the snow. "Leave, I've gotten rid of you, now you are nothing." With that she left walking back to the house, as she reached out to grab the door knob the door shut in her face. The wind that came from the door was so strong that it knocked her down to the floor, her body being covered by the cold snow. Cold, bitter tears streamed down her face showing the anger in her face, she got up quickly and brushed the snow from her body. "YOU ARE NOTHING" she screamed at the wind, she suddenly felt a strong presence come near her from behind. When she turned she saw what seemed to be a large faucet pipe being held by a shadowy figure.

"W-Who are you?" She screamed at the figure, but all she could make out was the large smile that crept up on the figures face, it started to come forward gripping the pipe tightly. She took more steps back and screamed again at the figure with more tears streaming down her face, "WHO ARE YOU!" The figure walked into the light carrying the faucet in hand with its smile still upon its face. The mother saw this things scarf blow in the wind and soon realized, it was her dead husband standing there. "Y-Your Dead! Y-You can't be alive! YOUR NOTHING! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME!" As she screamed this out to him she continued stepping back while the man kept walking forward. His scarf blowing behind him while he gripped his faucet with pride. "Am I nothing?" As he got close to her, he swung the faucet over her head causing the mother to fall to ther ground.

She screamed in pain holding onto her bleeding pain, "y-your n-not r-r-real!" He cocked his head to the side, "kol kol kol…" he continued saying this with a smile on his face as he swung one more time finally killing the mother where she lay. And with that, the cold Russian wind blew over this man causing his very being to disappear with the wind. The daughter stood at the door, watching her mother suffer and slowly die, she walked slowly to her mother and smiled at her, and she took a small pile of snow in her hand and softly placed it over her mother's cold dead face. She whispered this softly in her mother's ear as she leaned against her, "you are nothing…"


End file.
